MI CREDO
by angelmex
Summary: "a donde tu vallas,yo ire" "solo se que eres mi religion" song fic USAxMEX   Cancion: mi credo, Pepe aguilar y tiziano ferro... "momentos"


HETALIA LE PERTENECE A SU RESPECTIVO CREADOR(ES) (TIENE QUE VER CON ALGO DE HIDEAKAZ?)

-bueno aquí de vuelta, con un song fic (aunque no lo parezca DX) EL OOC de mexico se llama "José Francisco Guadalupe Montero Fernández" Y MEXICO NO ES **NACO** SOLO HUMILDE DE CORAZON, Y ES ALGUIEN GUAPO (POR SUS LUGARES Y RINCONES QUE TIENE, VICION HETALIA) Y BIPOLAR YA QUE a veces es amable(nosotros los mexicanos somos todo una lindura andante) y a veces rudo (por la delincuencia y malas constumbres)

**MI CREDO**

-o0Mexico-0o-

**Por donde vallas iré yo  
Con una venda en los ojos….

"DEJAME IRR! NO PUEDES CON ESTA GUERRA TU SOLO! SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DE UNA SOLUCION, ENTONCES DEJAME ENTRAR EN ESTO!" Grito desgarrando su voz por una respuesta, no entendía el por que América quiere ser siempre el héroe, el solo quiere ayudarlo, ir donde el vaya…y seguirle con los ojos vendados.

**Lo que decidas Hare  
El amor cuando es verdad es uno solo…

"América yo puedo solo, no necesito de tu ayuda!" replicaba cansado un moreno que llevaba puesto un uniforme militar y una arma en mano.

"México, por que no lo resolvemos **juntos**, **COMO AMIGOS**!" dijo un rubio "total **yo siempre seré tu héroe!..^^**

-o0America0o-

**no me preguntes ¿Por qué?  
He sido bueno contigo

"Tu maldito gringo, pinche pendejo! Quien te a pedido tu ayuda y tu amabilidad? ¿Crees que dependo de ti?... ehh? Crees que te **necesito**!"

"Mexico…..yo solo quiero ayudar…"

"¡¿…?"

**Solo se que eres mi religión  
Que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo

"Mexico…." Susurraba Alfred al tener entre sus brazos a México que se encontraba temblando, América no soportaba verlo asi… 

-USAMEX-

**sin ti yo no soy el mismo  
Eres mi credo  
Pedazo de cielo  
Abrásame fuerte

"GUADALUPE!" Alfred grito al ver a México caer de un gran castillo junto con un niño, corrió todo lo que sus pies pudieron, al llegar vio un rio de sangre que le pertenecía al niño, dirigió su mirada que se enfoco en cierto pelinegro que gemía de dolor, no por las heridas de su cuerpo, si no por el niño que ya se encontraba muerto y su rostro hundiéndose en su pecho de su patria, México.

"te apoderas de mis tierras pero de este corazón ¡JAMAS!"señalando al niño..."¿por que los niños siempre son los que pa…..?" no pudo continuar ya que fue abrasado por su enemigo…

**Y que nos de buena suerte  
Prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte

"escuadrón 201, guadalupe? Están ahí? CONTESTEN!" llamaba Alfred al ver que la mayoría del escuadrón ya había llegado de la misión, pero faltaban cuatro entre ellos estaba mexico que no tenían señal, sin saberlo América esta preocupado…

"hola? America, nos encontramos bien pero hay un problema, estoy en via aérea de japon" se escucho la voz de mexico atrás del aparato

"WHAT! QUE HACES AHÍ! Estas en territorio enemigo sal ahora antes que te detecten!"

"es demasiado tarde…." La comunicación se corto (XD)

"M-mexico! MEXICO ¡! CONTESTA NO BROMEES! En un momento así! Di algo, fuck! 

**Por donde vallas iré yo…

"Hey adonde vas? Te acompaño?" preguntaba inocentemente a su vecino del norte

Ahh hello! Of Course you can join me ^^" dicho esto México lo siguió…

Nota: la verdad no quiero ofender a nadie, y si ofendí a alguien, mis mas sinceras disculpas no espersonal, si no madrazos!

Puede que los haya confundido, pero explicare: párrafo 1; me base con lo de la guerra fría (América vs Rusia, URSS) cuando mexico intento unirse al conflicto y america lo rechazo (en pocas palabras) y mexico obedeció ^^U. párrafo 2; con los problemas de delincuencia organizado o desorganizada XD EUA quiere ayudar y nos esta ayudando (solo por que mataron a dos de los suyos aquí en mex) y ya me dio weba ahh y para los que no sabían en el escuadron 201, unos se perdieron y entraron en area japonesa y si no me falla el coco, uno sacrifico su vida para dejar ir a sus amigos (mas o menos asi va la cosa) y se dejo caer en los enemigos (japon)

Bueno revienws! Si les gusto o no les gusto, mano ayuda, consejos insultos hacia mi persona ETC. REVIENWS!


End file.
